


Untitled

by tresa_cho



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little snippet of Bones helping Jim with a migraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the headaches/migraines square on hc_bingo

“Jim, are you all right?” Leonard paused in the doorway of the captain's quarters, taking in the dim lighting and the figure slumped over the table.

Jim groaned, a weak pitiful thing, and shoved at the plate of food on the table. Leonard moved quickly, keeping the plate from tumbling to the floor. He shifted it along the table. “Jim?”

“Headache.”

Leonard knelt beside Jim, touching his forehead lightly. He managed to nudge Jim's head sideways on the table, and peeled back an eyelid. Jim winced. “Have you taken anything?”

“Yeah. Feel tired now.”

“Yup, painkillers do that,” Leonard said. “Up, come on.” He looped Jim's arm around his shoulders and heaved the captain from his chair. Jim came willingly, molding himself to Leonard's body until it was the only thing keeping him upright. “Nauseous?”

“Yeah. I don't feel well, Bones.” Jim's face twisted in pain when Leonard lowered him onto his bed. Leonard sat next to him, and ran his hand through Jim's hair once. He brushed Jim's hands aside and unfastened Jim's shirt, gently peeling off formal cloth. Jim helped, moving as little as possible to get out of his shirt. He sighed when his skin touched cool sheets.

“Off,” Leonard ordered, tugging at Jim's pants.

“No, Bones, I have a headache,” Jim said weakly, trying to bat his hands away. Leonard would have laughed if Jim wasn't so obviously in pain. He quietly stripped Jim of his trousers, tossing them on the floor before wrestling Jim under smooth sheets.

“I think you have a migraine, Jim,” Leonard said, placing his hand on Jim's bare hip. Jim groaned again, rolling onto his side. He curled around Leonard, pressing his face into the pillow. Leonard patted his thigh before standing, turning all the lights off in the captain's quarters. Moving into the small bathroom, he wet a cloth in cool water before returning to the dimmed bedroom. He sat on the mattress, easily dodging Jim's feeble attempts to push him away.

“Hush, babe,” Leonard said quietly, touching the cool cloth to Jim's head. Jim moaned, somewhere between pain and relief. “Sleep, and this will be gone in the morning.”

“Can't sleep. Hurts too much. Feels like someone's stabbing a pen into my eye.” Jim shifted, blinking up at him, unfocused. “And twisting.” Leonard hushed him again, leaning over to gently press his lips to Jim's temple. His skin was hot under his mouth, but Jim relaxed into the touch. He slowly drifted into a restless sleep, Leonard's hand coursing through his hair.

Leonard tossed the cloth onto the table beside the bed and kicked off his shoes. He climbed carefully into the bed, tugging Jim against him. Jim sighed, a discontented huff of air, and Leonard nosed the back of his neck. He started to hum a lullaby he used to sing to Jo when she had trouble sleeping. Jim relaxed in inches, his body weighing heavier as the tones continued, until he finally passed into the deep slumber of the comforted. Content that Jim was sleeping soundly, Leonard let himself drift after him.


End file.
